


Life After The War

by HalRose



Series: The Shakarian Project [26]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 3am wake-up call, Bad Jokes, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, New Family, New Parents, No Shepard Without Vakarian, POV Garrus Vakarian, Post-Mass Effect 3, Shakarian - Freeform, THEY MAKE GOOD PARENTS OKAY, after mass effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: “I think I’ve been holding myself from falling in love with you all over again.” - Garrus and Shepard have been adjusting to life as new parents, and Garrus finds himself falling in love with his wife all over again.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: The Shakarian Project [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876087
Kudos: 13





	Life After The War

**Author's Note:**

> I did write a dark ending for this fic, but deleted it.

**Garrus**

You’d think that after the war, we’d have gotten some normality back, like a good sleep schedule.  
Well you’d be sadly mistaken.

The nightmares have begun to ease, but have been replaced by new ones – of families and it’s back to the horror of war and what we’ve seen… before it gets interrupted by a new cry, a new scream and it wakes me up almost instantly.

The cry belongs to my son, Demus. The first Human and Turian hybrid.  
Turians don’t cry, but this one does.  
A figure tosses and turns in the bed next to me and I tell them that it’s alright, that I’m up and will deal with him.

My wife, Commander Shepard-Vakarian and mother to my child, sits up in the bed and looks at the time – it’s only 3am.

“Oh buddy, why?” She groans, leaning over the side of the bed to pick up our son.

She’d kill me if I admitted this to her face, but even when she looks like ‘shit’, she’s still so beautiful – red hair that has grown past her shoulders, when during the war she had it cut into a bob, no make-up, nothing.  
The scars of war still etched across her body.

“Are you sure he’s a Turian?” I joke, getting up and wrapping my arms around my wife so she can lay into me, holding our son.

“Who do you think I slept with? Wrex?” Athena looks at me, sarcasm clearly entering the conversation.

“I’m pretty sure you’d still be in the hospital with damage if you slept with Wrex.”

“And you’d be attempting to fight him.” Athena laughs softly, rocking Demus in her arms.

A Turian VS Krogan ain’t gonna go well. Especially versus Wrex, of all Krogans. I know that son of a bitch. He’s the first one that really knew we liked each other, other than Liara.

Our son is only a few months old, but he’s ours. He’s perfect.

Athena has only ever been with me – she told me that when we first met up. She always wanted to settle down with the ‘right one’ for her.  
She was always focused on her job, growing up. She never had the time to deal with the relationship side of things and nobody really interested her… until the whole Liara, Kaidan love-triangle thing.  
She had feelings for Liara and Kaidan, but both as really good friends, and Liara understood more than anyone when she realised and was told by Athena that she loved me in the romantic relationship kind of way.

Liara, Shepard, Tali and I have always been close. That’s why Liara and Tali moved to the Citadel, to be closer to us.

I look at Demus, who has stopped crying and has been occupied with trying to grab his mother’s thumb.

“I think I’ve been holding myself from falling in love with you all over again.” I tell my wife.

“What do you mean?” Athena asks me softly,

“You’ve always done so much for the galaxy and never got any real rewards, bar titles and honours and all that crap. You fought for a better tomorrow, and they gave you the Normandy like they still want you to do your job. All you ever wanted was a family.”

“And I got what I wanted. With you, with Demus, Liara, Tali… the entire Normandy team who have stayed faithful and loyal to us.” Athena replies

“And looking at you now, here with our son? Seeing you so happy, makes me so happy. You’re so beautiful.” My voice cracks.

“I have everything I ever wanted, Garrus. I love you.” She whispers, kissing my cheek. “I know you want to protect us, but you need to promise me you won’t do anything stupid.”

“I’ll try not to, You two are my priorities now.” I tell her.

Athena passes me our son so I can hold him, and I cradle him in my arms as he falls asleep; Athena curling into my side and helping me support his head.

“Moments like this, make everything we did, worth it, Garrus.” Athena whispers.

We were both wide awake now, and both of us enjoying this moment. I hold him for a while, before I pass him to my wife who puts him down into his cot at the side of the bed.  
Athena turns back to me.

I pull her into a loving embrace, kissing her and she laughs.

“We can’t do this every night he wakes us up, y’know.” Athena mumbles, pulling away.

“I know, but don’t say you don’t like it, when I know you do.” I tease her.

“Go to bed, Garrus.” She playfully pushes me, settling down in the bed.

We both settle down for the night.  
It takes a while, but we manage to fall asleep again.  
When we both wake up again, it’s seven in the morning, and our son is crying again.


End file.
